Dos pares de ojos azules
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Rose Weasley queda inesperadamente embarazada. ¿Cómo reaccionará Scorpius? ¿Qué dirá Ron Weasley al respecto? Regalo para Lauchyar por el Amigo Invisible 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado la Navidad del Foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. Scorpius/Rose.


**Dos pares de ojos azules**

Por **_Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Amigo Invisible 2013: ¡Nargles y Lechuzas! Ha llegado la Navidad del Foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas._

Esta historia va para **Lauchyar, **corresponde a su tercera petición: un Scorse que sin ser por la magia, le podría suceder a cualquiera. Trata básicamente de que Rose queda inesperadamente embarazada, como reaccionan las familias y como llevan la situación. ¡Espero que te guste! Y siento mucho que tu Amigo Invisible original no te haya regalado la historia que te mereces, he intentado tratar de compensar la espera y que te guste mucho. Va para ti guapa con infinito cariño y mucha dedicación.

* * *

_[13 de enero]_

Rose Weasley toma el pequeño calendario que suele tener en su mesita de noche. Sus ojos escrutan con empeño, cada una de las anotaciones que ha ido haciendo a lo largo del tiempo y sus labios se separan ante la confirmación de su más preocupante sospecha. Según sus garabatos en el viejo calendario, su regla debía de haber llegado unos sietes días atrás y es algo extraño ya que Rose suele ser muy regular cuando de su regla se trata. Piensa que es algo normal que a cualquiera podría sucederle.

Muchas veces ha escuchado a su madre comentar que la regla puede atrasarse o no bajar en un mes, debido al estrés de la persona y Rose las últimas semanas ha estado muy estresada, esperando una respuesta de la academia mágica a donde envío una solicitud de ingreso. La regla no le ha llegado por todo el estrés que ha estado experimentando pero seguro que dentro de pocos días, todo se va a normalizar. O al menos, eso quiere pensar.

* * *

_[17 de enero]_

Una sensación agridulce, comienza a trepar por su garganta con garras afiladas y Rose siente un sabor desagradable inundándole la boca. No transcurren muchos segundos antes que Rose se ponga de pie y corra al baño para lavarse la boca y quitar los restos de aquel inmundo sabor, dejando a sus padres preocupados.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta su madre del otro lado de la puerta.

La sensación vuelve a corromper su garganta y le impide responder. Cierra los ojos por breves segundos tratando de recomponerse y se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

—No te preocupes —dice tratando de sonar segura—, estoy bien. Creo que algo me sentó mal.

Rose coloca una mano en su estómago, deseando que las nauseas no vuelvan.

* * *

_[22 de enero]_

La mano de Scorpius viaja pacientemente a través de su pierna. La suavidad de sus dedos recorriéndole la piel, siempre ha sido algo que a Rose le hace estremecerse. Él le muerde el hombro delicadamente y comienza a desprender los botones de la blusa de Rose.

Ella se encuentra con los labios de Scorpius y cierra los ojos, disfrutando del contacto de sus bocas. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, siente que el mundo gira a su alrededor y que no puede seguir teniendo los ojos abiertos.

—Scorpius —alcanza a musitar con los labios resecos—, creo que me voy a desmayar.

Rose termina de hablar y automáticamente cae de espaldas en la cama. Scorpius sujeta su rostro y le habla pero ella no le responde.

* * *

_[23 de enero]_

Scorpius se siente confundido y no entiende lo que le está sucediendo a su novia. Rose le comentó que días atrás se sintió mal que tuvo nauseas y ayer se desmayó en sus brazos. _Quizás esté enferma_, son los pensamientos del muchacho mientras contempla a Rose dormir tranquilamente.

Él no ha podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, con el temor de que podía estar dormido mientras a Rose le sucedía algo.

—Aquí tienes la poción —dice su madre entrando a la habitación—. Tu padre dice que dos suministros al día bastarán para que los males desaparezcan.

— ¿Qué crees que tenga? —pregunta. Astoria se sienta a su lado y contempla a Rose.

—Ella debe saber muy bien lo que tiene pero está buscando las palabras adecuadas para decírtelo.

* * *

_[28 de enero]_

Después de haberse desmayado en la casa de Scorpius, Rose no ha vuelto a hablar con él a pesar de las múltiples lechuzas que le ha enviado. La sospecha cada vez crece más en su interior y ya no tiene argumentos para negarla.

Quiere confirmar o desestimarla de una vez para que su mente deje de girar entorno a eso.

—Mamá —llama y Hermione se voltea en su dirección—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro Rose —responde y le indica que la siga—, vamos a hablar a mi habitación que tenemos más privacidad.

Rose le explicó que su regla está atrasada unos cuantos días, las nauseas que experimentó y el desmayó reciente que sufrió.

— ¿Crees que puedo estar embarazada? —pregunta de forma apenas audible.

—Lo correcto en este momento sería que te hicieras una prueba de embarazo del mundo muggle que tienen mayor eficacia.

* * *

_[29 de enero]_

Rose Weasley se coloca la cazadora de cuero marrón al darse cuenta que ha empezado a nevar y camina hasta la farmacia que su madre le indicó. No es la primera vez que se maneja por el mundo muggle pero el saber que se dirige a ese establecimiento por esa razón, le hace sentir unas incomodas cosquillas en su cuerpo.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —pregunta la muchacha que está detrás del mostrador con una leve sonrisa.

Rose se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

—Necesito una prueba de embarazo.

La muchacha asiente y se pierde entre las enormes estanterías que allí se encuentran.

—Si la prueba resulta positiva, no se aflija —dice de modo sincero—. Un hijo es una bendición y seguro que al padre le hace feliz la noticia. Rose salió de la farmacia deseando que fuera así.

* * *

_[30 de enero]_

Cuando Rose despierta esa mañana, lo primero que encuentra son los ojos grises de Scorpius contemplándola de forma seria y sus labios están fruncidos en una mueca de enojo.

— ¿Por qué has estado evitándome? —pregunta acercándose a ella—. Ahora eso no interesa. Hoy me llegó una lechuza, diciendo que ibas a hacer algo importante y necesitabas que estuviera contigo.

Rose siente la boca reseca.

—Yo no he enviado ninguna lechuza. —Lo sé —responde Scorpius—, tu madre fue quien la envió. Necesito que me digas que está sucediendo, Rose.

—Puedo estar embarazada y hoy voy a hacerme la prueba para salir de la duda —contesta de forma directa.

* * *

_[02 de febrero]_

Scorpius llega de la mano de Rose a su casa y cuando sus padres lo ven llegar juntos y con una mirada indescifrable, saben que alguna noticia van a anunciar.

—Rose —Astoria es la primera en hablar—, ¿ya le dijiste?

— ¿Decirle qué? —interrumpe Draco con la mirada seria. Scorpius aprieta con más fuerza la mano de Rose.

—Que Rose está embarazada —revela Astoria y los ojos de Draco se abren como platos—. ¡Vamos a ser abuelos! Aunque pensándolo bien, soy demasiado joven para ser abuela.

Rose suelta una pequeña risa ante la ocurrencia de la madre de Scorpius y también por los nervios de la situación.

—Al menos —susurra Scorpius en su oído—, mi madre lo ha hecho más sencillo. Ahora hay que ver como reacciona tu padre.

* * *

_[05 de febrero]_

— ¿Qué tú qué? —Exclama Ron Weasley poniéndose bruscamente de pie—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a embarazar a mi hija, cría de hurón?

Ron se mueve en dirección a Scorpius y por la posición de sus manos tiene intención de ahorcarlo. Hermione lo sujeta por un brazo y Rose por el otro.

— ¡Solamente es una niña de diecinueve años! —vuelve a vociferar y cada vez es más difícil que Hermione y Rose puedan contenerlo—. Maldigo la hora en que te permití que fueras su novio.

—Señor Weasley —dice Scorpius seriamente—, sé que debe estar enfadado por la situación pero a mi hijo no le faltará nada. No voy a desaparecer y a dejar a Rose a cargo del niño.

Las palabras de Scorpius no parecen apaciguar a Ron.

— ¿Tú padre no te explicó que existe un hechizo para prevenir estas cosas? —se voltea en dirección a Rose—. Creí que eras más responsable. Claramente, me equivoqué.

* * *

_[08 de marzo]_

Ya ha transcurrido más de un mes desde que Rose le dio la noticia a su padre y él sigue sin dirigirle la palabras, por más que Hermione ha tratado de apaciguarlo. No le gusta que su padre no le hable, ellos siempre han sido muy unidos pero él es más terco que una mula, palabras de su abuela.

— ¿Ya sabes si va a ser niña o niño? —pregunta su prima Lily mientras le acaricia el vientre que a penas tiene una curva.

Rose sonríe ante la ocurrencia.

—Tengo que esperar hasta tener cuatro o cinco meses —explica—, para saber de que sexo es.

—La abuela Molly ya ha comenzado a tejerle ropa —comenta Roxanne—. Pude ver que escondía una mini bufanda de Gryffindor. Tiene la esperanza que vaya a la misma casa que la mayoría de los Weasley.

Lily y Roxanne se miran fijamente por breves segundos y dicen al mismo tiempo:

— ¡Yo seré la madrina!

* * *

_[17 de abril]_

Rose se queda muda al contemplar la enorme habitación que Astoria ha decorado para el niño que lleva en su vientre. En magnífico el decorado que ha hecho en las paredes, con miles de paisajes que se mueven y que cambian según el estado de animo de la persona que se encuentre en la habitación.

—La cuna tiene un encantamiento —revela su suegra—. Cada vez que el bebe llore, comienza a mecerse suavemente para no acostumbrarlo a estar en brazos todo el día. Yo hice eso con Scorpius y funcionó.

El suelo parece ser el mar y una agradable sensación cubre los pies cuando se camina sobre él.

—No sé como agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros —dice Rose.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —contesta Astoria—. Tú haces feliz a mi hijo, es todo lo que una madre puede pedir.

* * *

_[19 de mayo]_

Scorpius se encuentra en la sala de estar de La Madriguera, aprovechando que el señor Weasley se ha ido a trabajar y no se encuentra allí para intentar estrangularlo por haber dejado embarazada a Rose. Además, el medimago le ha mandado reposo. Scorpius le acaricia el cabello de forma lánguida mientras siente como poco a poco la respiración de Rose se va acompasando.

Cuando se va a poner de pie, escucha que Rose dice:

—Scor, ¿me traes un helado sabor postre de caramelo con chispitas de colores?

Él abre los ojos sorprendidos. Son las siete de la tarde, ¿dónde se supone que va a conseguir un helado como ese? Debía ir hasta la heladería en el Callejón Diagon.

—Aquí tengo tu helado —dice Scorpius pero Rose está completamente dormida y no se comería el helado—. Los primeros antojos —agrega para sí mismo.

Su madre le dijo que esos meses serían los peores porque los cambios de humor y los antojos de Rose comenzarían a manifestarse.

* * *

_[01 de junio]_

— ¿Cómo va el embarazo de Rose? —pregunta Albus y los ojos de Scorpius se clavan en los suyos de modo amenazante.

Profundas ojeras se marcan debajo de sus ojos, fruto de las noches de insomnio que soportó debido a los antojos de Rose.

—Ni lo menciones —dice Scorpius de forma tajante—. Hace cinco noches que no duermo. Ayer se le antojaron unos camarones suizos, ¿sabes que tienen de especial los camarones suizos?

— ¿Nada?

— ¡Exacto! —Exclama Scorpius—. No tienen nada de especial pero a Rose le ocurrió comer camarones suizos. Hace dos días estaba contenta por la dedicación que le brindaba a ella y a nuestro hijo y a los cinco minutos se puso a llorar diciendo que no la entendía y que ya no me gustaba porque estaba engordando mucho con los antojos.

—Papá dice que lo peor de los embarazos son los cambios de humor —comenta Albus—. Él tuvo que soportar todo lo mismo que tú, solo que dos veces más.

* * *

_[19 de junio]_

Rose toma una de sus camisetas favoritas del armario y al momento de ponérsela, se da cuenta que ya le queda chica. Ya tiene cinco meses y el vientre le ha crecido de forma descomunal y le seguirá creciendo durante los cuatro meses que siguen.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclama Rose con enojo y se sienta en la cama haciendo un puchero infantil.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta su madre y entra en su habitación.

—Toda mi ropa favorita me está quedando chica.

Hermione se sienta a su lado y le acaricia el cabello con ternura.

—No te preocupes —dice con ternura—. Podemos comprar ropa para embarazada. Seguro encontraremos algo que te guste, parecido a tu ropa.

Rose sonríe pensando que no todo está perdido.

* * *

_[25 de agosto]_

Rose y Scorpius se presentan puntualmente en el consultorio muggle que Hermione Granger les recomendó. Esa tarde le practicarían a Rose una ecografía para poder conocer de una vez el sexo del bebe.

—Acuéstese en la camilla —dijo lo que debería ser un medimago en el mundo muggle, doctor cree Scorpius que se llama—, por favor.

Ninguno de los dos llevaron sus varitas ya que la magia intervenía en la tecnología muggle y la hacía inútil.

— ¿Cómo está mi hijo doctor? —pregunta Rose.

—Enseguida lo veremos.

En una pantalla comienza a verse una imagen distorsionada que muestra una pequeña cabecita. Los ojos de Rose se llenan de lágrimas y toma la mano de Scorpius, él intenta ahogar un sollozo.

—Su hija está bien.

— ¿Hija? —musita Scorpius.

—Si, hija. Va a ser una niña.

* * *

_[26 de agosto]_

Rose coloca las imágenes de la ecografía delante de los ojos de sus padres. Hermione se emociona profundamente mientras que Ron trata de mantener un semblante serio hasta que se emociona igual que su mujer.

—Va a ser tan linda como tú —dice y abraza a su hija—. Sería una burla del destino que fuera idéntica a los Malfoy. Imagínate que empecemos a estar rodeados de hurones, eso sería mucho para mi corazón.

Ella ríe por el comentario de su padre y vuelve a abrazarlo una vez más.

—Será lindo tener una pequeña Rose corriendo por la casa, rompiendo mis adornos y llorando toda la noche —añade Hermione.

Rose no puede aguardar a que sea octubre para tener a su hija en brazos.

* * *

_[18 de octubre]_

En las últimas semanas Rose ha estado ayudando a su madre con las labores de la casa, Hermione también le ha enseñado a cocinar y le ha dado recomendaciones para tener cuando su hija nazca.

—Supongo que a partir de ahora tendremos que compartir el almuerzo de los domingos con los Malfoy —comenta Ron entrando en la cocina.

—Sería lo más adecuado —responde Hermione—, debemos hacerlo por nuestra nieta.

Rose suelta un quejido y se dobla hacía adelante.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Hermione y corre a su lado, la sostiene para que no se caiga.

— ¡Va a nacer!

Un charco de agua debajo de Rose lo confirmaba.

* * *

_[19 de octubre]_

— ¿Por qué no me dejan entrar? —pregunta Scorpius caminando de un lado al otro—. ¡Soy el padre! Quiero estar presente.

Ron Weasley le hace una seña para que se sentara a su lado, algo que le extraña pero igualmente se sienta junto a él.

—Le están practicando cesárea, nadie puede estar en la sala de partos o eso me ha dicho Hermione.

En ese momento, Harry y Hermione se acercaban por el corredor cargando varias tazas de café.

—Te hará bien —dice Hermione y le extiende una taza de café—. Aún queda toda la noche por delante.

Las horas continúan pasando y ninguna enfermera se acerca a ellos para decir como van las cosas.

* * *

_[20 de octubre]_

—Ya pueden pasar a verlas —dice el doctor quitándose los guantes blancos manchados de sangre—. Sus hijas le aguardan.

— ¿Hijas? —repite Scorpius sin poder creerlo.

—Sus hijas —asiente el médico—. Dos niñas gemelas. Cuando hicimos la ecografía vimos a una de ellas pero la otra estaba escondida detrás de su hermana, por eso debimos practicar la cesárea.

Cuando entra en la habitación blanca y se encuentra con Rose cargando a sus dos pequeñas, a Scorpius se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. La besa dulcemente en sus labios y toma a una de las gemelas.

— ¿Cómo les pondremos? —pregunta Rose con los labios resecos.

—Me gustaría que una de ellas se llamará Narcissa como mi abuela —comenta Scorpius.

Ron y Hermione son los siguientes en entrar en la habitación.

—Cabello rubio y piel nívea, los Malfoy nos están invadiendo Hermione —le dice a su mujer—. Al menos tienen los ojos azules como Rose.

Aquellos dos pares de ojos azules miran a Scorpius con curiosidad.

—Al menos, Roxanne y Lily no deberán pelearse por quien será la madrina —termina diciendo Rose.


End file.
